Johnny Survives His Serious Injuries Part One!
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: Part one to JSHSI! Was used as a school assignment! Hope you like it!


I don't own The Outsiders!

Johnny was sitting in a wheel chair at the front of the hospital. Dally said he was going to come by whit Pony to get him. A few minutes past, then a red T-Bird pulled up.

"Hey Johnnycakes!" Pony said getting out of the car.

"Hey, guys." Johnny said looking at them.

Dally got out of the car. He looked mad but, somewhat relived to see Johnny was ok.

"Man Johnnycakes, you are one crazy kid." Dally said messing up Johnny's hair while smriking at him.

"I'm crazy? Ponyboy is crazier then I am." Johnny said, looking up at Dally who was smirking down.

"Johnny you will never guess what Dally did yesterday."Pony said hoping Dally would not kill him for telling Johnny what he just did.

"Run a stop sign?" Johnny guest.

"Yeah. But something else. But you will find out on Monday."Dally said while pushing Johnny's wheel chair to the car.

"Oh fine. But on Monday I have to get back to school."Dally picked Johnny up from his sit and placed him in the front sit of the T-Bird. Pony put the wheel chair in the trunk and jumped into the back seat of the car.

"So what have you all been doing while I was in the hospital?"

"Well Darry got a raise, Soda deiced to go to school but at night so he can work in the day, Steve is still Steve, Two-Bit's sis, has been staying at are place all week." Pony said, while Dally cut off a blue Coravet and was still driving.

"And this is the biggest shock at all. Two-Bit got a job as a comedian on T.V." Dally said while chuckling.

Johnny's eyes where widen with shock.

"Yeah, his mom fainted when he called her up and told her. His kid sister had to call an ambulance to come and get her."

"Man, I have got to see Two-Bit on T.V." Johnny said taking hold of the dash board, while Dally went around a sharp trun. Ponyboy who was not wearing his seat belt fell to the side.

"Ow." Pony muttered, while sitting back up.

"Man, Ponyboy you really should wear a seat belt." Johnny said turning his head to look at his best pal.

"Yeah. But I can't find it back here." Pony said as the car came to a stop making Pony hit his head on the back seat.

"Ok. Where here." Dally said has he got out of the car, Pony got out too. He went to the trunk and took out the wheel chair that was there. Ponyboy set the wheel chair up as Dally got Johnny out of the front seat of the car.

"Is everyone here?" Johnny asked looking at Two-Bit's car.

"Yea'." Dally said pushing Johnny up the path.

"Darry build a ramp for you." Pony said looking at his best pal. Dally pushed Johnny up the small ramp. Ponyboy, was carrying a small bag that was from the hospital.

"Hey Pony," Pony looked at his friend."do you think you can read, the book to me?"

Pony nodded."Sure Johnny." Pony opened the door to go in side.

Dally pushed Johnny in side." Hey, guys. Where back."

Pony followed them in side. Inside was Two-Bit and his kid sister sitting in front of the T.V. watching Micky Mouse, and eating chocolate cake. Two-Bit was drinking bear, and Shelley(his kid sister) was drinking apple juice.

"Hey, Johnnycakes." Soda said sticking his head into the living room.

"What cha' doing Soda?" Steve asked his best bud.

"Making another cake. The Matthews here wont share." Soda said pointing to Two-Bit taken a drink of his bear and Shelley taken a drink of appel juice. Johnny laughed lightly.

"It's good to see you out of there' Johnnycakes." Two-Bit said looking at him while turning the T.V. off after Micky was over.

"It's good to be out. Some of the nurse's wouldn' stop calling me Johnathan. The are whacked." Johnny said annoyed in some way.

"Did ya' hear Dally here is going back to school Monday!" Two-Bit said laughing.

"Shut Matthews!" Dally said glaring at the old older boy. Shelley was giggling like crazy. She did that when her older brother got in trouble.

Dally glared at her."What's the kid doing here agian?"

"She has to come here, cause' my mom's at work and she has no

friends at her school, seeing just about everyone of them is scared of

her. She has a blade, and I'm going out now." Two-Bit said standing

up a little dizzy.

"Man your not drvin' no where the way you are now." Steve said looking at him.

"Com' on I had about fifteen bear that's all." Two-Bit said, walking to the door. Johnny went and blocked it.

"Sorry Two-Bit but Steve's right you are to drunk to do any driving."Johnny said speaking clearly.

Two-Bit fell flat on his face.

Everyone in the looked at him.

"Did my brother just die?" Shelley asked, looking at Darry who had walked into the room in a black t-shirt, and jeans.

"No kiddo' he just had one to many beers." Darry said reassuring her while pulling Two-Bit on to the arm chair.

"Ok. That's good. At least he can still breath." Shelley said taking another piece of cake.

"Kid why don't you go find some friends." Dally said to her, Shelley just looked at him.

"But I can't right now." Shelley said in a wisper.

"Why not?"

"I have homework..." with her eyes going to her book bag.

"Kid, do it at school. Your smarter at this kinda stuff." Dally said getting angry with her.

Pony and Johnny went into his and Soda's room by now, Darry, Soda and Steve had headed out for work. Two-Bit was out cold in the arm chair. Dally was drinking a bear, while Shelley was doing her English homework. Shelley got up and went and knocked on Pony's door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Pony asked from the other side.

"It's Shelley. Can I come in?" She asked in a quite tone.

"Sure, Shelley." Johnny's voice came.

Shelley opened the door and walked in and shut the door.

Johnny and Pony where sitting on the bed. Pony had the book. '_Gone __with the Wind_'.

"Can I stay in here and do my homework? Dallas scares me to much. And I need help with my homework." Shelley said putting her book bag on the floor.

"What is it you need help with?" Johnny asked as Shelley sat on the end of the bed.

"English and Math." Shelley said looking at the two boys.

"What's the herEnglish?" Pony asked marking the page in the book.

"Noun, verb, adjective, adverb stuff like that." Shelley said showing Pony a work sheet she has to do.

"How about Pony helps you with the English and I will help you with the Math." Johnny said trying to sit up, Ponyboy helped him sit up so his back would be on the head bored.

"Ok then." Shelley said smiling at them.

Pony helped her with her English then Johnny helped her with the Math.

"Thank you!" Shelley smiled, at the two.

"Hey it's nothing kid." Johnny said smiling at Shelley.

"You want to stay in here and listen to '_Gone With the Wind_' ?"Pony asked looking at her.

"Sure." Shelley said sitting next to Johnny on the bed.

Pony picked the book back up and continued reading it.

"_Lying in the pit of the sun, shoulder, head to feet...were hundreds of w__ounded men lying in the tracks, the sidewalks...stretched out in the __endless rows, under the car shed."_ Pony took a breath and continued to read. _"Some lay stiff and still, but many withered in the hot sun. __Everywhere swarms of flies hovered over the men...crawling and __buzzing in their faces." _Pony looked up from the book to Johnny and Shelley.

"This is a good book!" Shelley said happily with a smile on her face.

"Yeah." Johnny agreed nodding his head.

"Want me to go on? Dar said he was bring super home today." Pony asked the two.

"Yes. Please go on." Shelley said bagging.

Pony looked at Johnny who nodded.

"Ok then," Pony took a breath and went on._"Everywhere was blood, __dirty bandages, groans screamed curses of pain."_

"PIZZA'S HERE!" Soda yelled from down the hall.

Pony helped Johnny get back in his wheel chair and they left the room followed by Shelley.

Johnny wheeled him self to the table, as everyone took a set, other then Two-Bit who was still out cold, and Dally was to drunk.

"Shelley what do you want to drink?" Soda asked looking Shelley, who was getting a pieces of pizza.

"Pepsi please Soda." Shelley said looking at him.

"Johnny Pony you too?" Soda asked looking at the younger boys who nodded.

Soda went to the fridge and got a bottle of Pepsi and the chocolate milk."Sorry ya' but there's only one bottle of Pepsi left."

"Can I have it?" Shelley asked looking at Soda, with bagging eyes.

"How about you share with Pony or Johnny?" Soda asked looking at Shelley, with a smile.

"Can I have it? I haven't had Pepsi in a while." Asked Johnny looking at

"You and Shelley can share it."Soda said looking at Johnny.

Pony pouted.

"After your done eating you Johnny and Shelley can go to the store." Soda said messing up Pony's hair then sitting down to eat.

Everyone was asking Johnny how it was in the hospital. Johnny just answered the questions. He was getting use to beaning loud. After Johnny, Ponyboy and Shelley where done eatting they left the house and went to the store to get some things.

"Hello son's how are ya' doing?" The man at the cash asked them.

"Good." Pony and Johnny said at the same time. Shelley just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you the to boys that saved the kids up in Windrixville arn't you?" He asked looking at the boys. Pony and Johnny nodded their heads slowy.

"Yeah, that's us." Johnny said in a whisper, while looking down.

"My grand-daughter was one of the kids in that church. She is still scared to this day." He said looking at them.

Shelley was walking down one of the ilises(I cant spell it.) looking for the pop.

"Your last names Cade right kid?" he asked looking at Johnny.

"Yeah, that's my last name. Why do you ask?" Johnny asked looking up at the cashier.

"Well, my brother in law's last name is Cade and he as a twin brother that I think is your dad. Anyway, his(Johnny's dads twin) daughter put him(Johnny's dad) in jail and was looking for you."

"Why was she looking for me?" Johnny asked looking up at the cashier.

"Don't know but she told me if I see you in here to give you this note."

The cashier said handing him a folded note.

Johnny took the note."Ok. Thanks."

"Pony can you help me?" Shelley asked while trying to carrying a six pack of Pepsi by her self. Pony rushed over to her and picked it up be for she could drop it.

"Ok get some chips and chocolate then we will head back to the house." Pony said to her. Johnny put the note in his pocket and went and got some chips while Shelley got the chocolate. Shelley and Johnny came back with five different types of chips. Regular for Johnny Pony and Shelley to share, BBQ for Two-Bit, Dill Pickle for Soda and Steve, and Salt and Vinegar for Dally. Shelley had sixteen bars. Two for each the guys and her self. Pony went to get another six pack of Pepsi.

Pony handed over the money and payed for the stuff. Then the three left the store. Pony was carrying in the pop, Johnny had the chocolate bars, and Shelley had the chips. The gang was planing on just hanging out out the house and watch a movie on TV. It was suppose to rain. So they wanted to stay in side.

This is the first one I did for school! I did my best at the spell checking too!


End file.
